Chat Room  No 1 Varia
by DM Cheng
Summary: A day of Varia's life in chat room. Find out how what do they do in chat room. Characters: Varia members. Humor. Rated T, for Squalo's language. Take place after the anime where both Mammon and Fran will be there. Enjoy


_**Edit: There's some errors in my previous file… this is the revised version…I try to delete the old one… but it still there… nvm.. read this!**_

**Hello it's me! Lost Canvas~ I know I should be doing my the other fanfic… but I kept forgetting to put my files in my thumbdrive… and I am bored… so I came out with this fanfic… **

**It's nothing special/unique… most anime/manga has at least 1 of this kind of fanfic… msn/fb/chat room etc… well no harm making another one =) it just pop up in my head!**

**It's a Varia one-shot… purely for humor, pls excuse me for any error mistake!**

**A/N: I put Bel as the one of the tag character… becus he is the only one stay the longest in the chat room (why can't FFN have a choice of 'Varia') **

**Anyway please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters/story plot that related to KHR

**-|Start|-**

**Chat Room – No. 1 Varia**

***Sharky** _enters the chat room_*

**Prince of Varia:** ushishishi, why is our little shark doing here? Don't you have some psycho to kill?

**Sharky:** they were just a piece of cake. Done with them long time ago…

**Sharky:** VOI! I should be the one asking you! Why are YOU online!

**Prince of Varia:** ushishishi… I'm the prince, I don't need to fight like a servant heehee

**Sharky:** VOI! Idiot!

**Prince of Varia:** I know you are jealous… ushishishi

**Sharky:** youuuuuuuuuu!

***Boss is No.1 **_enters the chat room_*

**Boss is No.1:** Squalo, Boss is looking for you.

**Boss is No.1:** there's a new group of psycho, he wants you to get rid of them…

**Sharky:** VOIII! Who does he think he is!

**Sharky:** I just came back! F***!

**Prince of Varia:** ushishishi, I told you, the prince does not need to fight… LIKE a servant… =P

**Sharky:**VOIIIIII! You making me pissed Bel…

**Boss is No.1:** DO NOT say any bad words to boss…

**Boss is No.1:** and boss is waiting now… he is staring at the computer…

**Sharky:** VOIII! You have an F***ing account…F***ing come online and tell me YOURSELF!

**Prince of Varia:** this will be a nice show… ushishishi…

**Boss is No.1:** Boss's angry, better come now before something crash on your head…

***Boss is No.1 **_exit the chat room_*

**Sharky:** F*** that Xanxus!

***Sharky** _exits the chat room_*

***Luss-nee: & Moneymon **_enter the chat room_*

**Prince of Varia:** Mammon Lussuria! I'm glad you online… I thought I'm going bored again… ushishishi

**Moneymon:** I was paid to come online…

**Luss-nee:** Com' on, it's fun coming online once awhile 3

**Prince of Varia:** what's make our 'sister' comes online? Don't you have to go for some facial treatment? Ushishishi

**Luss-nee:** I am so happy! Bel you finally rmb about my facial treatment~

**Moneymon:** … don't get him started…

**Prince of Varia:** *mumbling* it's becus you just announced it in the morning not to disturb you or you will kill them….

**Luss-nee:** awww that hurts Bel /3

**Luss-nee:** anyway, I came online, becus I heard our beloved Sharky was screaming to the comp… I thought he might stab it with his sword…

**Moneymon:** and he just bribed me, just to see the show goes online -.-

**Prince of Varia:** what a pity… you were 1 min late… it wasn't a nice show anyway… but I'm glad you 2 came online… I was bored…

**Moneymon:** no show? Then… bye…

***Moneymon** _exits the chat room_*

**Prince of Varia:** MAMMON!

**Prince of Varia:** he's gone =( but nvm, I have Luss-neeeeee…

**Luss-nee:** sorry bel, but since there's no more show, I'm going back to my facial treatment… ttyl!

**Prince of Varia:** you too… you meanie sister! /3

**Luss-nee:** =( don't say thatt~ I will come back once I'm done… bye *muacks*

***Luss-nee **_exits the chat room_*

**Prince of Varia:** Tch everyone's gone… no fun…

**Prince of Varia:** boring…

*_5min later_*

**Prince of Varia:** still boring…

*_20min later_*

**Prince of Varia:** where's everyone…..

*_40min later_*

**Prince of Varia:** can someone just talk!

**The awesome:** hi…

**Prince of Varia:** WAH! Who are you?

**Prince of Varia:** when did you online?

**Prince of Varia:** and why are you in Varia chat room?

**The awesome:** one question at a time… sem~pa~i~

**Prince of Varia:** oh it's you -.- when did you change your username?

**The awesome:** when signing in…

**Prince of Varia:** when did you online?

**The awesome:** when you said "still boring"…

**Prince of Varia:** and you just ignore me! Ushishishi how dare you ignore the prince…

**The awesome:** I don't want to talk to sem~pa~i~

**Prince of Varia:** then why are you here -.-#

**The awesome:** the username Luss-nee, PM me, asked me to come online…

**Prince of Varia:** and you just online n ignore me…

**The awesome:** the username Luss-nee didn't ask me to talk to you… and I don't want to talk to sem~pa~i~

**The awesome:** beside… the Crazy Taxi is more fun than talking to you…

**Prince of Varia:** u idiot….

**The awesome: **let me give you an advice... Do not underestimate Crazy Taxi

**Prince of Varia:** who said I'm going to play it… ushishishi, beside, the prince will never lose.

***Moneymon **_enters the chat room_*

**Prince of Varia:** Mammon you are back!

**Moneymon:** I just rmb… Bel you owe me $8394…

**Moneymon:** I will put in interest but seeing you as my best partner, I give you another week…

**Prince of Varia:** ushishishi… I will return it to you now… I just forgetful… going over to your room.

**The awesome:** you are a bad liar, sem~pa~i~

**Moneymon:** Fran, $10845… when you returning me?

**The awesome:** … Mammon sempai… I only owe you $330, when did it became $10845?

**Moneymon:** there's an interest rate… beside you owe me from the very start once I know you

**The awesome:** that is unfair sempai… why do bel sempai get the special discount?

**Prince of Varia:** back…

**Prince of Varia:** becus we are best partner! Ushishishi

**Prince of Varia:** thanks mammon…

**Moneymon:** exactly what he say.

**The awesome:** -_- evil sempais…

**The awesome:** alright I understand… I will return you asap

**Moneymon:** great…

***Moneymon** _exits the chat room_*

**Prince of Varia:** left me n that idiot again…

***The awesome:** _puts "away"_*

**Prince of Varia: **you… little b*****d…

***Sharky **_enters the chat room_*

**Sharky: **VOIIII I'm back!

**Prince of Varia: **ushishishi I saw the indication…

**The awesome: **yet you didn't see mine…

**Prince of Varia: **ushishishi… How's work?

**Sharky: **Levi alone is enough… I don't know what the f*** does he need me!

**Prince of Varia: **you are stating the obvious…

**Sharky: **B*****d!

***Moneymon **_enters the chat room*_

**Moneymon: **Squalo, heard your voice, guess you are back

**Prince of Varia: **ushishishi.. don't tell me…

**The awesome: **Money…

**Prince of Varia: **aren't you away Fran

**Sharky: **Oh, you are here Fran! That b*****d boss is looking for you

**Sharky: **Levi should be coming in online in anytime.

**Moneymon: **Squalo…

***Boss is No.1 **_enters the chatroom_*

**Prince of Varia: **Speak of the lighting devil…

**Boss is No.1: **did anyone see Fran?

**The awesome: **I'm here.

**Boss is No.1: **When did you come? How come I don't see you…

**Prince of Varia: **2 reasons… either he used illusion in chat room, u can see only when he talks… or no one realize he changed his username… ushishishi

**Sharky: **VOI! Why the hell do you even need to use illusion!

**Moneymon: **Squalo…

**Boss is No.1:** anyway Fran, Boss wants to come to his room.

**The awesome: **yada, I'm at the climax…

**Sharky: **VOOI! What are you doing?

**Boss is No.1: **you just a little kid… and you are already watchin…

**Blood Prince **ushishishi… I think I know what Fran meant by climax

**Moneymon: **Squalo…

**Sharky: **I didn't know you are such a monotone pervert…

**The awesome: **Crazy Taxi is not hentai… sempais

**Boss is No.1: **Crazy Taxi -.-

**Sharky: **What's that?

***Moneymon**___exits the chat room_*

**Prince of Varia: **I think mammon is pissed…

**Sharky: **Why?

**Boss is No.1: **oi! Fran! Boss is asking you to come!

**Boss is No.1: **NOW!

**The awesome: **Yada

**Boss is No.1: **You!

**Sharky: **why pissed?

**Prince of Varia: **He has been trying to talk to you…

**The awesome:** read the previous msg sempai

***Luss-nee **_enters the chat room_*

**Luss-nee: **I'm back… woah more people here 3 isn't that great bel~

**Boss is No.1: **Fran find boss now

**The awesome: **no

**Sharky: **Holy S***! Where's mammon!

**Luss-nee:** I just saw him passing by my room…

**Luss-nee: **I think he's going to Boss's room…

**Boss is No.1: **erm… yes he just came in the room, talking to Boss now…

**Prince of Varia: **Ushishishi, you are in deep trouble, Squalo

**Sharky: **WTF

**Sharky: **WTF

**Sharky: **WTF

**Sharky: **WTF

**Luss-nee: **calm down squalo… at most you will get a wineglass~ he won't kill you~

**Prince of Varia: **at least not by Boss…

**The awesome: **I can help.

**Boss is No.1: **Boss taking out his laptop!

***X**___enters the chat room*_

**Boss is No.1: **BOSS!

**Prince of Varia: **I bet Levi just stood up in front of the comp, behind Xanxus, ushishishi

**Luss-nee: **Bosssu~ finally come online~

**X: **SHARK TRASH.

**X: **YOU OWE MAMMON $12183.

**X: **PAY NOW OR YOU DIE.

**Sharky: **….

**Sharky: **VOI! Mammon! It's just money…

**X: **NOW.

**Prince of Varia: **ushishishi, prince's advice is to pay back…

**Prince of Varia: **immediately

**The awesome: **someone saying himself…

**Sharky: **ALRIGHT! I KNOW!

**Sharky: **Mammon, meet you in your room.

**Luss-nee: **aww that's how a brother should be 3

***Moneymon **_enters the chat room_*

**Moneymon: **Thanks

**Moneymon: **who else… Levi…

**Moneymon: **$32847

**Boss is No.1: **WHYYYY! I don't rmb owing you at all!

**Prince of Varia: **Ushishishi, Levi… I didn't know you are such a spendthrift…

**Moneymon: **10% was thanks to your lighting, destroying the roof antenna

**Moneymon: **90% was the number of Boss's wine glasses threw at Squalo.

**Boss is No.1: **when did that amount under my account!

**Boss is No.1: **BOSS!

**Prince of Varia: **let me guess

**Prince of Varia: **mammon has transferred Boss's debt to Levi's… in exchange of threatening Squalo.

**Prince of Varia: **Am I right?

**Moneymon: **bingo!

**Sharky: **VOIIIII! You b******d! Is that even possible!

**Luss-nee: **can I try that next time? Mammon =)

**The awesome: **I will kill that prince sempai for you…

**Prince of Varia: **I will kill you before you do it b******d

**Moneymon: **terms and conditions apply

**Boss is No.1: **='''( Bosssss

**The awesome: **he's just behind you, Levi-san~

**X: **LEVI

**X: **PAY IT OR GET LOST

**Boss is No.1: **HAI!

**X: **BEL

**X: **STOP BEING ONLINE FOR THE WHOLE DAY

**Prince of Varia: **but I'm bored…

**X: **MAMMON

**X: **BRING HIM TO SLEEP

**Moneymon: **I shall help you this one time…

**X: **LUSSURIA

**X: **WHERE'S MY DINNER

**Luss-nee: **hai hai 3 give me 30min and I will send it to your room~

**X: **TRASH

**X: **GET LOST

**Sharky: **VOII! YOU F***ING B******D!#$%^&*((&%&^$^#)

***Sharky **_exits the chat room*_

**X: **FRAN

**The awesome: **?

**X: **IN MY ROOM…

**X: **NOW!

***The awesome **_exits the chat room*_

**Boss is No.1: **That brat! One word from Boss and he's gone…

**Prince of Varia: **Tch… do I really have to go sleep now?

**Moneymon: **haix not like I will get paid for making you sleep

**Luss-nee: **jaa, enjoy chatting… I'm going to cook dinner~

**Luss-nee: **anyone wants any?

**Prince of Varia: **ushishishi, Lussuria's food is worth eating…

**Prince of Varia: **make one for the prince

**Moneymon: **I paid for the grocery too. One for me…

**Boss is No.1: **I will eat what BOSS is eating!

**Luss-nee: **alright~ I will just cook for all 3

**Luss-nee: **please come down to the dining hall in 30min =)

***Luss-nee **_exits the chat room*_

**Prince of Varia: **Where's Squalo?

**Moneymon: **I see smoke from his room… I guess he destroyed his comp.

**Boss is No.1: **OMG I found something shocking D:

**Prince of Varia: **What so shocking?

**Boss is No.1: **When did Boss and that brat get so close to each other!

**Boss is No.1:** they are having fun in front of the comp…

**Boss is No.1: **NOOO! That brat took my place =(

***Luss-nee **_enters the chat room_*

**Luss-nee: **VOII!

**Moneymon: **is this Squalo or Lussuria?

**Luss-nee: **I'm using her comp… Voiii!

**Prince of Varia: **ushishishi… That name seems to suit you…

**Luss-nee: **gahhhhh I changing now…

**I am Squalo: **here I am! VOII!

**Prince of Varia: **what a lame name… ushishishi

**Moneymon: **nothing to expect from him anyway…

**The awesome: **Sempais… Luss-nee asking us down for dinner now…

**I am Squalo: **VOIII! When the hell you sign in!

**Prince of Varia: **must be illusion…

**Boss is No.1: **when did you leave Boss room, brat…

**The awesome: **when you were sulking over your comp, Levi-san

**Boss is No.1: **Boss's still smiling!

**Boss is No.1: **what did you show Boss!

**The awesome: **It's just… something

**I am Squalo: **VOII! What f***ing something!

**Moneymon: **Squalo… do not destroy Lussuria's comp… or the debt is on you…

**Prince of Varia: **Little one, what did you do to our Boss… ushishishi

**The awesome: **oh the genius prince is asking me a question

**Prince of Varia: ** U LITTLE!

**Moneymon: **Bel, you too…

**X: **FRAN WHAT IS THE KEY FOR IT AGAIN?

**The awesome: **awds and lijk

**Boss is No.1: **What is that key!

**I am Squalo: **VOIII! why do you keep using CAPS!

**Moneymon: **You didn't know?

**I am Squalo: **WHAT!

**Prince of Varia: **Our boss doesn't know how to unlock the caps… ushishishi…

**I am Squalo: **…

**I am Squalo: **ARE YOU AN F***ING MAROON?

**X: **I WILL KILL YOU TRASH!

**Luss-nee here: **taken over from Squalo~

**Luss-nee here: **minna, stop fighting and get your ass to the dining hall now… unless you to eat cold food  
><strong>Luss-nee here: <strong>wait for you downstair~

**Prince of Varia: **Before that, we still have a mystery to solv, ushishishi

**Boss is No.1: **that's right! What is the key!

**Moneymon: **I shall see the answer too

**I am Squalo again: **VOIII! hurry up and tell us NOW!

**The awesome: **Crazy Taxi

**X: **YOU ARE DEAD FRAN

***The awesome** _exits the chat room*_

**I am Squalo again: **…

**I am Squalo again: **Lussuria calling me… bye

***I am Squalo again **_exits the chat room*_

**Boss is No.1: **Boss is loading his guns… BYE!

***Boss is No.1 **_exits the chat room*_

**Prince of Varia: **Say, mammon…we shouldn't let our food get cold…

**Moneymon: **I agree with you bel…

***Prince of Varia: & Moneymon **_exit the chatroom*_

_Number of participants in __No.1 Varia__ chat room: __**1**__**X:**_

**-|End|-**

**Thanks for reading all the way! I hope you did laugh at some point XD **

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need comment~**


End file.
